1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various kinds of electronic devices are on the market. Since the electronic parts built in the electronic devices generate heat by consuming electric power, this situation, if left as it is, may harm the soundness of parts through reducing the function of the electronic devices or the like. Because of this, a structure is necessary in which the heat of the inside of the electronic devices is dissipated to the outside thereof.
As a heat dissipation technique, various kinds of proposals have been made. For example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei 11-26969.
As a covering member for various kinds of electronic devices, recently synthetic resin or light metal has been used in many cases. Synthetic resin or light metal has the advantages that it is strong and have good appearance, but has the disadvantages that it is somewhat cold and cheap-looking.
Accordingly, a proposal has been made that a wooden material such as wood or bamboo be used as a covering member for various kinds of electronic devices, because the wooden material is comfortable in the hand and provides soft sensation as it is used.